Chocolate
by KeiLee's World
Summary: CHUNJOE. YAOI. Semua berawal dari Coklat..


**Chocolate**

 **Author : KeiLee**

 **Cast : Chunjoe (Chunji (Lee Chanhee) x L-Joe (Lee Byunghun))**

 **Other Cast : NAP and Changrick**

 **Disclaimer : mereka bukan punya gue.. mereka milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan TOP Media.**

 **Warning : YAOI. DLDR Yang kaga suka YAOI, keluar aja deh. Disini L-joe yang jadi seme. No blame. Kaga nerima kritik, kalo saran dibutuhin. Disarankan nonton momentnya dulu biar feelnya dapet… keke**

 **Author Note : Gue baru-baru ini lagi suka sama Chunjoe.. udah itu aja cuap-cuap gue. Gue kan Cool.**

 **Start Story**

Seorang namja tampan berjingkat mendekati seorang namja cantik yang tengah mencuci piring di dapur. Perlahan tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping sang namja cantik membuat namja cantik itu terkejut hingga menjatuhkan piring yang dipegangnya. Untungnya piring itu tidak pecah.

"Ya! L-joe goon! Kau mengagetkanku!" sungut namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Chunji atau Lee Chanhee itu kesal. Meskipun dia tidak menoleh sama sekali, dia tahu siapa yang tengah memberinya back hug. Tidak ada yang bisa memberika pelukan senyaman ini kecuali L-joe-nya. Lee Byunghun-nya. Sang Mischievous Rapper TeenTop.

"Ah, mianhata, Chunji-goon. Apa kau benar-benar kaget,eoh?" tanya L-joe yang kini melepaskan pelukannya untuk membantu kekasihnya mencuci piring.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chunji tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring yang ada di tangannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti memiliki maksud tertentu."

"Aniya… aku hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih karena chocolate yang kau beikan padaku tadi saat Fan Meeting."

"Ahh…. Tidak usah kau pikirkan bukankah kau sudah mengatakan terima kasih tadi?" Chunji mengelap tangannya dengan handuk yang digantung dekat tempat pencucian piring kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti L-joe.

 **Flashback On**

L-joe memeriksa kantong plastik yang ada ditangannya. Memeriksa apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Bibirnya mengerucut saat merasa ada yang kurang dengan bingkisan yang ada ditangannya itu.

'Aku sudah membawa banyak bingkisan, tapi entah kenapa terasa masih belum lengkap.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Chunji yang melihat tingkah namjachingunya itu menarik tangan L-joe dan melesakkan sesuatu ke telapak tangan hangat L-joe kemudian pergi. L-joe menatap heran kearah Chunji yang tiba-tiba pergi kemudian melihat apa yang diberikan oleh namjachingu cantiknya itu. Bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihat apa yang tergenggam di tangannya. Chocolate. Salah satu makanan kesukaannya setelah daging.

Dia berjalan mendekati Chunji dan menepuk pundaknya membuat Chunji menoleh.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberiku coklat?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh geli.

Chunji yang mendengar pertanyaan L-joe hanya tertawa dengan cantiknya membuat L-joe juga ikut tertawa.

"Aku tahu kau merasa belum lengkap, jadi aku melengkapinya. Sekarang kau punya semuanya, jadi hiduplah dengan baik." Ujar Chunji kemudian pergi masih dengan kekehan yang terdengar dari bibir mungil merahnya. L-joe yang melihat tingkah lucu namjachingunya itu hanya tersenyum kemudian memasukkan Chocolate dari pujaan hatinya itu kedalam kantong di tangannya. Dia bersyukur bisa memiliki namja cantik dengan suara merdu itu.

L-joe berdiri gelisah sepanjang sisa FanMeeting itu. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada keinginan untuk pulang dan menghabiskan semua coklatnya. Dia melangkah maju menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Chunji yang sedang menumpukan badannya pada meja. Tersenyum kearah Angel. Nama fans TeenTop.

'Angel-ah, mianhae. Bukannya aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan kalian. Tapi aku benr-benar ingin pulang dan makan semua coklatku.' ujar L-joe dalam hati masih gelisah, kemudian dia tersenyum aneh yang lebih terkesan mesum, '….dan juga si pemberi coklat. Chunji.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kepalanya menoleh dan melihat kearah Chunji yang kini meraih mic dari tangan salah satu member. Naja cantik itu terlihat begitu bersinar dengan sweater coklat yang membungkus tubuh putih nan rampingnya itu. L-joe memalingkan wajahnya dari Chunji sambil menghela nafas. Chunji-nya benar-benar terlihat nikmat hari ini. Dia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memakan namja cantik menggoda itu disini.

 **Flashback Off**

Jam mulai menunjukkan jam 22.30, para member TeenTop sudah berada di kamar masing-masing. Kali ini L-joe meminta sekamar dengan Chunji.

"Kau sudah makan semua coklatmu?" tanya Chunji sembari membaringkan tubhnya disamping L-joe. Tanpa menunggu lama, tangan ramping milik namja disampingnya itu mulai melingkar di pinggangnya. Memberikan rasa hangat pada hati dan tubuhnya.

"Ne. tapi ada satu coklat yang belum kumakan." L-joe menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Chunji. Menghirup aroma segar yang menguar dari sana. Aroma khas namjachingunya yang begitu disukainya.

"Jinjja? Boleh aku yang memakannya?" tanya Chunji antusias. Badannya yang tadi membelakangi L-joe kini berputar menghadap pada namja tampan itu.

"Aniya. Coklat yang ini hanya aku yang boleh memakannya." Jawab L-joe yang berhasil membuat Chunji kesal. Chunji baru saja hendak membalikkan badannya lagi tapi tangan L-joe menahannya.

"Kau tidak bisa memakan coklat yang ini, chagi… karena coklat yang ini hanya terasa nikmat jika aku yang 'memakannya'." Chunji menjilat perpotongan leher Chunji membuat Chunji bergidik dan sedikit demi sedikit mengerti maksud L-joe mengingat tadi dia juga memakai baju coklat ketika memberikan coklat pada L-joe.

"Byunghun-ah. Kau tidak memiliki pikiran macam-acam, kan?" tanya Chunji hara-harap cemas.

"Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam, chagi. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya satu macam." Jawabnya membuat Chunji sedikit tenang, "Bagaimana cara menikmati 'coklat spesialku' malam ini." Bisik L-joe membuat kelegaan Chunji kembali lenyap.

"Byung…"

"Besok kita tidak ada jadwal bukan, Channie?" bisik L-joe seduktive.

"Tapi…" L-joe membuangkam bibir Chunji dengan ciumannya sebelum namja cantik itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Selanjutnya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua.

 **NAP Side**

"Sudah kukatakan jangan biarkan mereka berdua sekamar saat kita mendapatkan hari libur. Tapi kau tidak mendengarku! Sekarang kau lihat.. ani, kau dengar sendiri akibatnya. Mereka membuatku tidak bisa tidur." Gerutu Niel pada kekasihnya, CAP yang hanya berbaring tenang dengan buku di tangannya.

Niel terus mengoceh tanpa henti bahkan kini dia juga berteriak-teriak kesal. CAP menghela nafas lelah, dia juga manusia yang punya batas kesabaran. Sudah cukup kekasih berbibir seksinya itu menyalahkannya. Dia segera melompat bangun dan menindih tubuh Niel membuat main vocal TeenTop itu terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kubuat tidak bisa tidur dengan caraku sendiri. Kujamin kau akan terus meminta untuk tidak tidur." Bisik CAP seduktive sebelum kemudian melumat bibir seksi kekasihnya itu. Mari kita tinggalkan juga pasangan ini.

 **ChangRick Side**

"ASTAGAAAAAA….!"""" Dua kepala muncul dari gundukan selimut ang tersibak tiba-tiba. Dua kepala yang ternyata adalah maknae TeenTop, Chanjo dan Ricky itu memasang wajah kesal setengah mati. Pasalnya mereka tidak bisa tidur lantaran suara-suara yang dihasilkan oleh Vocalist dan Rapper Teentop itu.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM ATAU SETIDAKNYA MENGURANGI VOLUME SUARA NISTA KALIAN ITU?!"" teriak dua magnae itu yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan.

"Aish aku bisa gila!" gerutu Ricky. Matanya melirik kesamping ketika merasakan aura aneh di sekitarnya. Dan benar saja. Disampingnya Changjo tengah menatapnya aneh sambil mendekatkan kepalanya perlahan. Ricky mengernyitkan dahinya dan memundurkan kepalanya seiring dengan majunya kepala Changjo.

Buugghh…

"Ya!" teriak Changjo yang tidak terima wajah tampannya dilempar bantal oleh kekasih imutnya itu.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Changjo-ya! Kau masih kecil!" Ricky beranjak dari tidurnya kemudian membuka laci meninggalkan Changjo yang hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Ricky mengulurkan penutup telinga berwarna hitam padanya yang disambut kasar olehnya. Setelah memakai penutup telinga itu, dia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Ricky.

Dia tersentak begitu merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya, "Tunggu, Changjo-ya. Kau pasti mendapatkannya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku belum siap." Bisikan lirih dari Ricky berhasil memunculkan kembali senyum dibibir Changjo. Perlahan dia membalikkan badannya menghadap Ricky. Mengecup pelan bibir namjachingunya itu kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Arasseo. Aku akan menunggu. Jaljayo…" dia mengecup kening Ricky kemudian menutup matanya disusul oelh Ricky.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Eotte? Ini FF Changjoe pertama yang gue bikin. Terinspirasi dari Moment Changjo favorite gue. Chocolate. Ada yang minat…?

At least..

Mind to RnR..?


End file.
